The Fucking Inheritance
by Lalwenderose
Summary: Une histoire d'héritage magique ou comment on se retrouve avec un Severus âgé de 17 ans obligé malgré lui de recommencer sa septième année en compagnie de Harry Potter et de toute la bande gryffondors/sepentards ? Sans tomber dans le cliché lycéen type, il y aura plein de réjouissances au programme (ou pas) le tout mélangé avec les histoires d'un Ancien monde. Enjoy !


**The Fucking Inheritance**

**Résumé :**

Une histoire d'héritage magique ou comment on se retrouve avec un Severus âgé de 17 ans obligé malgré lui de recommencer sa septième année en compagnie de Harry Potter et de toute la bande gryffondors/sepentards ?

Sans tomber dans le cliché « lycéen » type, il y aura plein de réjouissances au programme (ou pas) le tout mélangé avec les histoires d'un Ancien monde. Enjoy =)

**Disclaimer** : l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages.

**Note: **C'est une fiction faite sans prétention ! Je voulais juste laisser libre cours à mes envies et mon imagination. Alors ça sera complètement loufoque mais je vais essayer le plus possible de garder les caractères des personnages.

C'est un SLASH HPSS oui ! et non le contraire à chaque fois c'est Severus le seme/dom ! J'en avais marre xD et vu que c'est mon personnage préféré je me suis dit que lui changer de rôle pour le coup n'était pas une mauvaise idée =).

Enfin bref voila en espérant vous faire passer un bon moment ! =D

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

Severus était âgé d'exactement dix-sept ans la première fois qu'il le su. Il en était certain puisque c'était pendant la nuit de son dix-septième anniversaire qu'il fit ce rêve étrange.

Mais comment aurait-il pu s'en douter ?

En effet, cette nuit là aurait du se dérouler normalement comme toutes les autres nuits. Il savait pertinemment qu'étant lui-même un sang-mêlé, il ne recevrait pas d'héritage magique.

En fait, cela n'était réservé qu'aux sangs purs.

Mais à vrai dire, peu lui importait de recevoir ou non cet héritage dont tout le monde était si fier.

Lui, il s'était déjà depuis longtemps résigné à ne pas devenir un de ces « sorciers supérieurs ».

Cependant force était de constater qu'il s'était trompé.

Il avait visiblement mésestimé le sang de sa famille maternelle dont les ancêtres – il l'apprit plus tard – faisaient partis des premières familles de sorciers s'étant installées en Grande Bretagne.

C'est pourquoi, comme le sang pur des vieilles familles sorcières possédait de puissantes propriétés magiques, il pouvait se présenter quelques fois des cas comme celui de Severus, (même s'ils étaient très rares à vrai dire).

Les informations qu'il avait reçues cette nuit-là le bouleversèrent plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais : il avait bel et bien un héritage, celui d'être une sorte de bouclier protecteur, mais aussi une arme destructrice.

Toutefois, son héritage n'était censé se dévoiler que bien plus tard…

S'il avait bien compris –et il était absolument certain d'avoir bien compris- son héritage s'éveillerait en même temps que celui de la personne dont il devrait assurer la protection.

_Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?_

Encore aujourd'hui il se le demandait. Surtout que _bien évidemment_, sa transformation allait entrainer des conséquences dont il se serait bien passé.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_30 juillet 1997, 22h00 - Poudlard_

_..._

Seuls et face à face, Severus et Dumbledore se regardaient fixement, sans ciller un seul instant, par-dessus le bureau du plus vieux.

- Il va bientôt arriver ?

- Oui…

- Et si j'ai bien entendu les propos que vous venez de m'annoncer Albus, dit le brun d'un ton glacial, vous n'avez encore rien dit à M. Potter, c'est bien cela ?

- Et bien… commença le vieil homme un air désolé sur le visage, Harry a été particulièrement pris dans son entrainement, comme tu le sais Severus, et…

- Et vous avez naturellement pensé que retarder le moment où vous le lui direz était la meilleure option que vous aviez…

Severus haussa sarcastiquement son sourcil gauche.

- J'ai le regret de vous dire Albus, qu'il devra le savoir sous peu et il sera d'autant plus furieux que vous ayez attendu le dernier moment pour ça ! Enfin Albus pour l'amour de merlin ! Vous ne lui avez même pas laissé une chance de se préparer à ce qui va lui arriver ! Et je ne parle pas simplement de son héritage à lui, je parle aussi du mien et de notre « collaboration » nécessaire !

Severus commençait à perdre son sang froid malgré lui… Bon, il devait avouer que depuis le début de la semaine il était devenu beaucoup plus anxieux et irritable. Mais à chaque fois il se faisait violence et gardait tant bien que mal son stoïcisme légendaire. Soudainement il entendit une voix s'élever derrière lui. _Evidemment…_ il aurait du s'en douter …

- Quoi ? entendit Severus derrière lui. C'est quoi encore ces histoires ?

- Langage Potter. Réplica-t-il du à un certain automatisme qu'il avait acquis avec le jeune homme justement.

Severus ferma violemment les yeux se sentant nauséeux d'un coup. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce moment précis pour que Potter décide de rentrer. Il soupçonna Dumbledore d'avoir prévu le coup. Surtout quand celui-ci, après avoir vu les yeux verts et particulièrement furieux du gryffondor, déclara tout sourire:

- Et bien je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois m'assurer de certaines choses pour ce soir, Severus va se charger de tout t'expliquer ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

- Et il les laissa seuls à leur tour dans son bureau. Severus se crispa. Quoi ? Tout allait trop vite ! beaucoup trop vite !

_Oh je m'en souviendrais Albus ! Oh que oui... et vous le regretterez amèrement… Si amèrement que…_

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe enfin !

Severus se retourna en lui lançant un des ses regards noirs standards et d'un geste sec de la tête, il lui désigna la chaise.

Harry s'assit lentement le regardant suspicieusement.

_Encore heureux qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance ! Le contraire signifierait que le monde sorcier court à sa perte._

- Potter je déteste ça autant que vous alors pour notre plus grand intérêt je vais être simple concis et directe, cela vous va-t-il ? Lui demanda Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- D'accord… allez-y, j'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon.

Severus le jaugea quelques instants. Il notait que son élève était quelque peu troublé, très largement énervé (les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches tellement qu'il les serrait), mais manifestement il s'était résigné.

_Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Albus a déjà du lui cacher tellement de choses qu'il doit être habitué. D'ailleurs on s'est tous habitué aux cachoteries d'Albus ! _

Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve lui aussi. Un énervé dans la salle était déjà plus que suffisant.

- Comme vous le savez, vous allez avoir dix-sept dans moins de deux heures et…

- …non, vraiment ? décréta Harry en un air ironique.

- Potter, le prévint Severus. N'essayez même pas d'être sarcastique avec moi est-ce clair ? Sinon vous vous démerderez pour comprendre ce qui vous arrivera !

Passablement surpris par le langage de son professeur qui de coutume était si soutenu, Harry acquiesça du chef, non sans montrer avant son mécontentement. Severus se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux sous les sourcils froncés d'Harry.

- En atteignant la majorité magique, certains sorciers de sang pur reçoivent un héritage magique, vous le savez ?

- Oui je sais mais je vois pas en quoi ça me… bafouilla Harry toujours énervé mais davantage perdu, enfin je ne suis pas…Attendez vous voulez dire que…

Severus l'interrompit en levant sa main, lui intimant de garder le silence.

- Les héritages magiques octroient à ceux qui les reçoivent, des caractéristiques d'autres espèces magiques supérieures en force et pouvoir, ils vivent notamment plus longtemps mais non éternellement. Et ce, car quelque soit l'espèce, les sorciers restent toujours à la base des humains.

Il fit une pause s'assurant que le gryffondor suivait toujours ses propos puis repris :

- L'origine de cet héritage réside dans le pacte de sang qui a été fait entre les chefs des familles les plus puissantes et anciennes de sorciers –appelées « familles originelles »- et les chefs des plus puissantes races de créatures de l'ancien monde. La famille Potter, donc votre famille, fait partie des familles sorcières originelles.

- Mais…

- Donc même si vous êtes un sang mêlé, la pureté du sang de la ligné de votre père est telle, que cette nuit vous recevrez très certainement votre héritage.

Il vit le jeune homme pâlir assez rapidement.

_Au moins il commence à se fondre dans le personnage… non ça c'était piètrement pathétique mon cher. _

- Et avec quelle espèce la lignée de mon père est-elle liée ? trembla la voix d'Harry.

- …les vampires Potter.

Il vit le jeune homme accuser le coup durement. Aussi il remarqua, bien qu'il concédât bien volontiers que ce soit plus qu'inconvenant à ce moment précis, combien le jeune homme avait grandis.

_Il lui donnait quoi à boire dans ce camp d'entrainement ? De l'élixir de sapa ? Il est presqu'aussi grand que moi !_

- Les vampires ? questionna Harry qui interrompit la réflexion du serpentard. Mais ils existent réellement alors ? Severus lança un regard désabusé devant la stupidité de l'autre avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Potter eut la décence de rougir avant de se reprendre bien vite, le regard déterminé.

- Non mais comprenez-moi, depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai vu toutes sortes de créatures magiques, mais parmi elles, jamais les vampires n'ont été mentionnés ! J'ai cru que cette espèce était simplement une invention des moldus ! Et en plus Voldemort veut l'immortalité ! Les vampires sont des êtres immortels non ? Il n'aurait qu'à se faire mordre ou…

- Potter stop ! on s'arrête là ! Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_Mais pourquoi la tête de Potter ne veut pas comprendre quand je dis simple, concis et directe ! _

- Alors premièrement, les sorciers recevant un héritage magique avec les caractéristiques de vampire ne sont pas immortels. Ils peuvent, certes vivre jusqu'à une centaine de vies d'homme, mais pas jusqu'à la fin des temps. A vrai dire seuls les vampires de l'ancien monde le peuvent. Deuxièmement, les vampires ne sont pas comme les loups-garous : ils ne contaminent pas tout le monde vu qu'ils ont passé un pacte de sang qu'avec certaines familles et ces « vampires-sorciers » ne possède pas la faculté de créer d'autres vampires. Dernièrement, même en imaginant que Voldemort se fasse mordre par un vampire, il devra alors jurer allégeance à son créateur. Traduction : il ne souhaiterait cela pour rien au monde. Avez-vous réussis à suivre Potter ? sourit ironiquement Severus, ou votre cerveau est si petit et votre tête si enflée que… il vit de suite Potter s'énerver :

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas idiot !

Severus ne répondit pas mais son haussement de sourcils parla pour lui. Ce qui irrita d'autant plus le brun mais Harry choisit de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu car souhaitant continuer à s'informer.

- Donc vous me dite que cette nuit je vais me transformer en _vampire_ ?

- Oui.

- …

- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse un moment ? dit Severus dans une tentative inespérée de fuite tellement tout ceci l'ennuyait profondément.

- Oui… enfin non restez. J'ai pas finis de poser des questions, dit-il d'un air fatigué.

- Très bien.

- Mais, enfin je veux dire comment ça va se passer ? Je… est-ce que la transformation est horrible comme dans les films ? Et nom de merlin pourquoi le directeur ne me l'a pas dit !

Severus haussa un sourcil mais répondit tout de même :

- Oui la transformation sera douloureuse. Vous serez entrain de rêver cependant, enfin si cela peut vous consoler. Quant à Albus vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander.

Harry se cacha la tête entre ses mains.

_Oh nom de merlin, on ne va pas sortir les violons non plus ! Il va se transformer en vampire c'est tout !_

_Ce n'est pas comme ci… bon d'accord sa vie pourrait peut-être changer un peu mais… d'accord, sa vie va totalement changer, mais il ne sera pas le seul !_

- Potter. Pensez-y comme un atout pour votre duel contre le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry releva soudainement la tête et sourit amèrement.

- Bien maigre consolation je pense…

- …

- Attendez mais vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Imprécis comme d'habitude M. Potter, dit Severus qui cherchait à gagner la moindre seconde, étant extrêmement réticent à raconter la « suite » comme le lui suggérait Harry.

- Vous avez dit au directeur _« Et je ne parle pas simplement de son héritage à lui, je parle aussi du mien et de notre collaboration nécessaire !», _fit-il en l'imitant (_fort mal d'ailleurs, _pensa Severus).

- Mais je comprends pas. N'êtes-vous pas un sang mêlé ?

Le gamin n'en avait pas marre d'être aussi curieux ?

C'est avec un air un peu crispé qu'il répondit :

- Mon cas est un peu particulier, mon héritage est censé se réveiller en même temps que la personne que je suis censé protéger. C'est une particularité de l'espèce qui a fait un pacte avec ma famille maternelle.

- Ah...

- …

- Mais attendez !

- Vous vous répétez Potter.

Severus commençait à en avoir ras le balais de cette conversation à rallonge, il n'avait jamais autant parlé à Potter sans que ça ne se finisse en cris, il n'y était pas habitué. Et il ne voulait pas s'y habituer.

- Je suis la personne que vous devez protéger ?! On serait… _lié_ ? dit Harry ne pouvant occulter un certain dégoût dans sa voix. Mais vous êtes quoi ? Et comment vous _savez _que c'est bien moi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas liés, je suis le seul à être lié. Mon espèce fait parti de la famille purpura : les êtres de feu. Je suis un phénix. Et comment je sais que c'est vous que je dois protéger n'est pas important.

_En fait c'est important mais je préfère garder ça pour moi._

- Vous voulez dire un phénix comme Fumseck ? Dit Harry en regardant Severus bizarrement.

_Mais quel idiot… je suis sur qu'il s'imagine que je vais transformer en piaf… irrécupérable, vraiment !_

- Il y a plusieurs « sous-espèces » dans chaque famille, Fumseck fait partie du stade animal de l'espèce. Moi je suis au stade humain. Et puis il y a le rang supérieur.

- Vous n'allez pas changer d'apparence alors ?

Severus fronça les sourcils. Sans qu'il ne le sache Harry avait mis le doigt sur une question qui le préoccupait.

- Il y avait une chance sur deux, à ce qu'il savait, et si c'était la mauvaise, cela signifierait encore plus de complications, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres…

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, nous sommes tous obligés de changer d'une façon ou d'une autre mais non Potter je ne vais pas devenir un oiseau.

- Ah…

- Déçu Potter ? _j'avais vu juste alors, mais quel gamin stupide !_

D'un seul coup les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer Dumbledore accompagné de Mrs Pomfresh.

Les deux bruns fixaient Dumbledore d'un air furieux.

Harry parce que Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit et Severus parce que le vieil homme l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul pour tout expliquer au morveux.

- … Très bien je crois que le plus important a été expliqué n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas grâce à vous en tout les cas, réplica Harry d'un ton tranchant.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui, rajouta le Serpentard sur le même ton.

- Bien je vous assure que je vais prendre le relais à présent et tout t'expliquer Harry. Mais sache pour ma défense qu'il fallait absolument que tu te concentres sur tes entrainements. Je ne pouvais pas t'annoncer cela de but en blanc sans que cela ne te perturbe.

Les deux bruns ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer –Severus pour demander en quoi avaient consisté ces fameux entrainements justement, Harry lui, pour protester- mais Dumbledore les fit taire d'un regard.

- Maintenant nous ne pouvons pas continuer à discuter. Il est bientôt minuit et vous aller recevoir vos héritages. J'ai fait aménager dans l'infirmerie deux chambres spéciales, ainsi Poppy pourra surveiller vos états constamment et aura tout le matériel à proximité si nécessaire.

- …

- Et après je te promets Harry que je t'expliquerais. Bien, suivez-moi messieurs.

_Ne dis-t-on pas : quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ? _

Avec répugnance Severus consentit à suivre les deux hommes hors du bureau. Ils descendirent tous les quatre, et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie situé au premier étage. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry et Severus ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard nerveux mais non sans animosité.

Aucun des deux n'était vraiment préparé à ce qui les attendait.

_Enfin surtout Potter, mais bon il n'a pas vraiment le choix_, pensa le Serpentard. En effet du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir le gryffondor marcher comme un automate, sûrement qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé vu que tout cela se passait si vite.

Dumbledore guida Severus dans sa chambre puis retourna dans son bureau, devant contacter deux ou trois personnes. Pomfresh accompagna elle aussi Harry dans l'autre chambre. Une fois que chacun s'étaient installés dans leur lit respectif, l'infirmière leur apporta une tisane calmante agissant par la même occasion comme un somnifère.

Très vite ils s'endormirent, et rêvèrent.

Le gryffondor fut le premier à recevoir son héritage et à entamer le processus de transformation particulier à sa race.

_Harry était plonger dans le noir, il savait qu'il n'était censé ne rien voir mais il arrivait à discerner autour de lui de la fumée. _

_Il était captivé par cette fumée qui bougeait lentement, très lentement, très… très… lentement…_

_ARGH ! _

_D'un coup, sortit de nul par quelque chose apparue si vite devant lui qu'il ne sut ce que c'était. Mais cela le traversa et quand il le fit, il sentit une horrible douleur étreindre son cœur. _

Harry, qui avait commencé à convulser, fut retenu par des chaines magiques grandissant et se resserrant en fonction de la force la convulsion. La température de son corps avait chutée. Ses yeux se révulsaient. On pouvait entendre ses os craquer, son corps changer, grandir, ses vêtements se déchirer. Des canines propres aux vampires poussaient petit à petit entaillant méchamment ses lèvres.

Pomfresh intervint quand ses convulsions devenaient trop importantes malgré les chaines, elle décida de lui administrer une potion paralysante, les stupéfixes n'ayant pas plus d'effets sur lui maintenant que sur les géants. Ainsi pour le moment les organes internes d'Harry souffriraient moins. Elle installa aussi une couverture chauffante sur lui pour ralentir le changement brusque de température qui pouvait être dangereux pour le sorcier.

Du côté de Severus cela ne se passait pas exactement de la même manière…

_Severus courrait, effrayé de ce qui le poursuivait mais comme il était entouré d'arbres, il n'avait pas vu ce que c'était. Il savait juste que ça venait pour lui et il n'était pas prêt. D'un coup il se sentit plongé dans l'eau glacée. Si glacée que cela le brûlait. Puis il sentit qu'il s'élevait dans les airs au dessus des montagnes et des arbres, sous une étrange lumière de claire obscure rougeoyante. Il était toujours empli de crainte mais cela fut soudainement remplacé par un autre sentiment._

_Un sentiment complètement aux antipodes de la terreur enveloppa son être. Il pouvait le sentir tout autour de lui. Il entendit un chant murmurer tandis que le soleil se levait réchauffant sa peau…_

Contrairement à Harry, la transformation de Severus était plus complexe et plus dangereuse dans la mesure où le Serpentard n'allait pas subir de simples modifications corporelles, mais une totale « renaissance », à l'image des créatures de son espèce. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient si rares : peu y survivaient.

La température du corps de Severus ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque seconde. Ainsi, contrairement à Harry, sa transformation était plus périlleuse mais elle était aussi beaucoup plus rapide. En effet, il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Severus pour qu'il s'enflamme littéralement.

Pomfresh qui avait eu l'intelligence de lancer des sorts anti-flammes et odeurs sur le lit et sur tout ce qu'il y avait autour, s'approcha très lentement du bucher lança une bulle de protection sur les flammes, puis une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque le feu s'éteignit peu à peu, elle entendit avec un soulagement certain, une respiration parmi les cendres.

C'était un très bon signe, au moins cela voulait dire que Severus Snape n'était pas mort. Toutefois, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle estima la taille du brun d'un sort. Il lui sembla qu'il était beaucoup plus petit que sa taille normale. Après avoir enfilé des gants, elle s'approcha tout près et retourna l'homme sur le dos…

Après s'être remise du choc, elle sourit malicieusement.

Elle n'avait plus un homme devant elle mais un adolescent d'une apparence tellement innocente qu'elle en fut déconcertée.

Ça alors ! Si elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle ne l'aurait jamais crue. Mais bon Dumbledore lui avait soumis cette hypothèse vu que techniquement Severus avait pris connaissance de son héritage à ses 17 ans. Donc il y avait une chance sur deux qu'il garde son apparence adulte… Pompom l'entendait déjà râler, car elle savait que le Serpentard n'apprécierait pas du tout.

Après avoir vérifié les principaux signes vitaux, elle lui préleva un peu de sang puis elle effectua quelques soins complémentaires et le débarrassa de ses cendres. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Pomfresh quitta la chambre en gloussant comme une préado, laissant enfin le phénix se reposer. Cette année promettait d'être follement amusante !

Pour en revenir à Harry, sa transformation devait être finalisée en plusieurs étapes, l'une de ces phases était la transformation de son corps. C'était la plus longue et elle venait de se terminer. La prochaine étape était de lui donner une goutte de sang du donneur « alpha » : le donneur de sang principal. D'où l'échantillon qu'elle avait prélevé sur Severus. Elle s'approcha du corps du gryffondor, avec précaution : elle savait les vampires particulièrement instables à ce moment de leur vie.

Elle s'approcha donc du jeune homme, lui entrouvrit la bouche et laissa tomber le contenu de l'échantillon. Elle nota aussi les changements physiques du gryffondor. Contrairement à Severus, il avait grandit de quelques centimètres, il avait aussi les épaules plus carrées, lui octroyant une allure plus masculine et plus séductrice. Aucun doute qu'Harry sera doté d'un charme vampirique très puissant.

Bien la deuxième phase était aussi accomplie. Restait la dernière qu'Harry devait accomplir seul et après s'être levé : une morsure consentie.

Bon maintenant que tout était normal et sous contrôle, elle devait informer Dumbledore du déroulement et des changements propres aux deux sorciers.

Il était fatigué, extrêmement fatigué même, il ne voulait pas qu'on cherche à le réveiller, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Severus. Tenez, habillez-vous.

- Hn.

- Severus allez ! Ne faite pas l'enfant et réveillez-vous ! C'est important Potter à besoin de vous.

_Mais combien de fois je vais encore devoir lui sauver la mise ? Question idiote Severus… m'enfin je viens de me réveiller : je me pardonne._

De mauvaise humeur le Serpentard ouvrit ses yeux noirs et les darda sur la pauvre infirmière, qui ne fut pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Il s'habilla en silence sous le sourire malicieux de la Poufsouffle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- La troisième phase peut-être ?

- Mais enfin Poppy, Albus n'était pas partie chercher l'autre rousse? Je veux dire, je croyais qu'il avait tout prévu, non ?

- Oui mais il a pensé que si tu étais son donneur alpha, cela améliorait davantage vos relations, surtout que le sang de phénix possède de nombreuses propriétés intéressantes.

- C'est surtout pour ça oui !

- Et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard vu que c'est de ton sang dont je me suis servie pour la phase deux.

Severus souffla de mécontentement, très bien. Il allait se lever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? Poppy ! je suis plus petit que toi ! Ne me dis pas que…

_Ne me dite pas que ça m'est arrivé à moi ! Enfin je veux dire ça n'est arrivé qu'à trois phénix ! _

Il se précipita hors de sa chambre vers un des miroirs de l'infirmerie. Il plissa les yeux soupçonneux. Non il ne rêvait pas, c'était lui, en un peu changé, mais surtout beaucoup plus jeune ! Il avait de nouveaux dix-sept ans mais il était plus petit qu'à son époque, et il avait une apparence détestablement frêle qu'il n'avait jamais posséder avant. Beurk ! Les autres changements étaient ses cheveux, qu'il portait un peu plus long, son nez était droit et ses lèvres étaient…

_Pulpeuses ! Mais c'est quoi ces idioties ! Je suis un homme ! Pas un travestie !_

- Mais non Severus tu n'as rien d'un travestie, sourit Pompom

- J'ai pensé tout haut, c'est bien cela ?

- Mrs Pomfresh est- ce que je vais attendre encore longtemps, j'ai…

_Soif ? Non mais là je m'en contre fiche Potter ! _

- Snape ? Enfin M. Snape ? dit Harry choqué.

Severus se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir…avant lui aussi d'être choqué.

_Il est plus grand que moi ! _

Alarmé par l'air que lui lançait le Serpentard il s'avança lui aussi vers le miroir.

Il n'avait plus ses lunettes, il s'était rendu compte qu'elles le gênaient atrocement. Il avait certes grandis encore mais ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptables, ses yeux toujours aussi verts et… non. Il sut en quoi il avait changé, s'était son allure son aura, il était plus charismatique, ou du moins il dégageait beaucoup de magnétisme. C'était… déstabilisant. Même pour lui-même.

- Bon vous vous êtes admirés suffisamment longtemps ? On pourrait passer à la troisième étape ou il vous faut encore quelques minutes ?

Les deux bruns encore une fois synchro lui jetèrent un regard noir glacial. Severus emboita le pas à l'infirmière qui se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Harry.

- Comme je ne pourrais pas être présente dans la salle je me servirais du sort de surveillance des constantes vitales que je vous avais lancé plutôt, d'accord Severus ? Comme ça je pourrais intervenir si Harry dépasse les bornes.

- Vous voulez dire le tuer ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oh joie je risque de mourir dans les bras de Potter, ricana Severus.

- Votre apparence à peut-être changée mais vous être toujours le même, lui dit Harry avec l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais.

- De même pour vous sombre crétin !

- Je… !

- Severus ! Harry ! Vous allez arrêter oui ! Bon sang ! fit-elle. Maintenant je vais partir vous allez vous comporter en adulte et faire cette troisième fichue phase ! Est-ce que c'est claire ? dit-elle furieusement en regardant à tour de rôle les deux sorciers.

- Oui Poppy.

- Oui Mrs Pomfresh.

L'infirmière partit à grands pas en claquant la porte derrière elle. Severus qui s'assit avec une nonchalance non feinte sur le lit, retroussa les manches de sa blouse blanche et lui tendit son poignet. Il regarda par la suite Harry qui paraissait gêné.

- Quoi _encore_ Potter ?

- Et bien _Snape_, Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que…

- Mais encore ? sourit ironiquement Severus.

- Arrêtez de me couper ! Elle m'a dit que je devais boire à côté de la… il prononça le dernier mot avec dégout, _carotide_.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et abaissa le pan gauche de sa blouse. Harry qui ne maitrisa pas encore ses instincts s'approcha presque aussi vite que le geste de l'autre homme, prêt à le mordre.

- Oups désolé, s'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, réplica le Serpentard.

Harry fit tout son possible pour s'approcher lentement du cou de l'autre brun, mais il avait_ soif_.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ? murmura-t-il.

- Question stupide Potter, il y a des choses qui font bien plus peur que deux simples canines de petit vampire dans notre monde.

Harry s'approchait… il était tout près à présent. D'une main il écarta les cheveux de Severus. Ce dernier mut par sa curiosité légendaire leva sa main et toucha les canines d'Harry en même temps. Contrairement au mythe, les canines des vampires n'étaient pas rétractables, Harry avait juste des canines plus grandes et pointues que la moyenne. Ils échangèrent un regard puis le brun aux cheveux longs tourna la tête à droite. Même pas une seconde après avoir senti la caresse des lèvres du gryffondor, il sentit les deux canines le percer. C'était étrange, ça ne lui faisait pas mal, mais pas de bien non plus, il se laissait simplement faire parce qu'Harry en avait besoin.

Quant à Harry, pour lui c'était une expérience enivrante, le goût du sang qu'il puisait toujours plus était extraordinaire. Il sentait le sang qu'il avalait, couler en lui dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se sentait revivre. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, ça prenait le dessus sur lui, et il aima ça. Il ne voulait pas lutter contre…

Severus qui sentait qui qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre, leva sa main et toucha la joue d'Harry. A ce contact le gryffondor sembla se réveiller et stoppa tout brutalement. Un peu trop brutalement car quand il retira ses canines Severus gémit de douleur.

- Désolé, est-ce que je peux vous soigner ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Les vampires réservent ça aux personnes qui leur sont chères. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Appelez seulement Poppy.

- Très bien... dit le gryffondor qui était tout de même gêné.

Et Harry quitta la pièce sans prononcer un mot de plus.

* * *

Voilou pour ce premier chapitre =)


End file.
